


The Destiny That Guides Us

by UnlikelyPegasus



Series: Destiny [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Tony and Bucky being cute together, it's cute I think, video games make the world go round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlikelyPegasus/pseuds/UnlikelyPegasus
Summary: Bucky faces a bit of a dilemma but Wanda (with a little help from Clint) is there for him.





	

"Centre centre centre!" The random shouted down the mic.

"He's tethered!" Bucky shouted as a reply.  The team shot everything they had at Akisis. They team of six were on their fifth try at the Akisis fight and were trying their damn hardest to finish the raid. Akisis roared as he fell and the team erupted into cheers of joy as they had finally finished the The Wrath of the Machine Raid.

"Well thanks James and John for the invite." The other random said as the other random left the game and party chat.

"Thanks for joining. Sorry that the other two were silent." Tony replied.

"Nah its cool. Well have a nice night." The random left the chat.

"Well thank the lords that that is over!" Pietro said relieved. "It's so difficult to raid when you can't talk to everyone."

"Yeah Crota's End was a lot easier since we could three man it." Bucky said.

"Well I found it fun. Challenging sure but fun." Wanda confessed. The four of them carried on talking for a few minutes before they called it a day.

"Hey Wanda you still up for tonight?" Tony asked after Pietro had left the chat.

"Yeah I can't wait!" Wanda replied.

"Wait what are you two doing tonight?" Bucky asked. "Nothing that's going to get you in trouble I hope?"

"Oh no! We are working through the lore together and creating mini animations." Tony explained.

"Yeah Destiny has an amazing background story and we started a little project around it."

"Well you two have fun. Talk later Wanda, don't stay up too late doll." Bucky said to them both. Wanda could here Bucky kiss Tony through the mic.

"I won't. Now you go and have fun with Steve and Sam. Meet you in the workshop in ten minutes Wanda?"

"Sounds good to me."

    ****

"So I have this... theory you could say." Wanda started off.

"Yeah?"

"What if some of the Iron Lords are still alive."

"Well Efrideet is still alive and is somewhere on the edge of the solar system so that's definitely one." Tony pondered.

"Right but she left before the Siva crisis with some others but think about the ones that went after Siva in the first place. There were hundreds of Iron Lords but Saladin said that only nine made it to the chamber to which only he survived but in the final mission we only fight three. I'm no math genius but that doesn't add up right?"

"Actually you're right... that is quite a few missing Iron Lords." Tony agreed.

"So what if the others survived and joined Efrideet? It's a long shot I know but there could be evidence to support it." Wanda concluded.

"So shall we try and crack this ourselves or are going we see if someone else has already done it on YouTube?"

"Let's try ourselves first? How much time do we have?" Wanda said as she pulled up Bungie.net on the Stark pad.

"Well Bucky and Steve do like to spend a while frolicking in the wilderness so we have a good few hours."

"Was that a euphemism?" Wanda smirked.

"What? How could that... oh... well then Wanda Maximoff you are far more dirty minded that I thought. Bucky has tainted you!" Tony acted shocked.

Wanda laughed before shaking her head. "So where shall we start?"

"Right at the start with Lord Saladin'a grimoire card." Tony stood up and pulled down a white board from the ceiling. "Let's do this the old fashioned way."

    ****

"So after all that it turns out that they just died like everyone else. Well that's a bummer." Wanda sighed.

"But we had fun and found out that Siva is creepier than we thought." Tony replied. "Oh and I finally got to use my conspiracy theory whiteboard."

"And now you're late for your catch up dinner with Pepper." Bucky laughed walking into the workshop.

"Wha- oh fuck me!" Tony shouted as he ran to the door. "Pepper is going kill me! Tony kissed Bucky as he passed him and ran off. Wanda and Bucky were left laughing at Tony running down the stairs in hysterics. Bucky walked over to the table that Tony was sat at and took his chair.

"So you two had fun?" Bucky asked.

"Of yeah we researched the lore around the Iron Lords. So is there anything you wanted to talk about?" Wanda replied.

"Well yeah kinda... I need you to keep it a secret though."

"It's not a bad secret is it?"

"Oh no! It's um.. ok a few months ago you made me realise that I loved Tony and you're the only one I think that can help me. I want to propose to Tony." Wanda stared at Bucky for a few minutes.

"You want to propose?" She simply stated after a she realised what Bucky had said.

"Yes I want you to help."

"How could I help? I can't ask him to marry you."

Bucky laughed. "No I want it to be Destiny related and well you're the only one other than Tony that knows a lot about Destiny."

"Oh um ok then. Why Destiny?"

"When I left Hydra because of Steve it was early 2014. I had no idea who I was or how I could find out. I remembered the uniform that Steve wore and I saw that there was an exhibit or something going on at the time. I went and saw Steve and "Captain America" everywhere but as I went further I saw me or what used to be me. It scared the hell out of me. I was right there for everyone to see I read everything about me and Steve that was there and two peoples name kept popping up."

"Howard Stark and Peggy Carter?"

"Yeah. I uh, remembered Peggy I think because I remember hunting her down or you know searching for her. I found her an amazingly she remembered me. She told me about the things that I had missed and the creation of S.H.E.I.L.D and Howard and that he had a son who might be able to help me and plums. Apparently they help with memory or something? Anyway I found Tony and he said he would help. We search for months and nothing seemed to work until we found a news article. A man recovering from a brain tumour advised to play Destiny to help his brain. We gave it a shot and Tony helped me all the time."

"That's amazing." Wanda said stunned. This was the most that Bucky had opened up to her.

"When he found out about his parents and me... he hated me at first as anyone would be but he had seen that I was different and that I wasn't just the "Winter Soldier". Destiny in a way helped him forgive me." Bucky looked down at his hands. "It means a lot to me and him especially since you and him got close because of it."

"Ok I'll think of something just give me some time." Wanda smiled.

****

It had been two weeks since Bucky had asked for help and Wanda had been busy researching and planning. There had been quite a few Destiny proposals but they all just seemed bland. No. Not bland just not Tony or Bucky. Tony wanted something flashy but Bucky wanted something simple and just him and Tony. Finding a balance was proving to be quite difficult. Saying she was stressed may be an understatement.

"Kid I can hear you thinking from the kitchen what's up?" Clint said from her door.

"Nothing! I uh don't know what you're on about." Wanda desperately tried to bluff as she slammed her laptop shut.

"Wanda you can't lie to a liar." Clint laughed.

"I'm not lying! I'm fine!" Wanda repeated. Clint however wasn't having any of it. He walked over to Wanda's laptop and opened it and on the screen were countless images and articles on gamer weddings and proposals. Clint stared at the screen.

"Wanda. Please explain." He simple stated as he turned his head and looked directly at her.

"I can't! It's a secret you aren't supposed to know!" Wanda desperately tried to explain as she slammed her laptop shut again. "Just... can we go? Away from the tower?"

"This better be good."

    ****

Wanda had the amazing idea to drag Clint around Manhattan for freezing cold whilst she thought about how to tell Clint because "Hey I'm casually planning and proposal for our best friends that revolves around games and I have less than three days to come up with a plan." Probably wouldn't sit well with him. She saw a small coffee shop a bit further down the road that they were currently walking down.

"Want a coffee? I'll pay." Wanda asked.

"When have I ever not wanted coffee? But I'll pay for my own." Clint replied. "And I hope mine comes with a side of explanation." Wanda nervously laughed in response.

The two of them made their way to the coffee shop which was rather quiet and was run by an elderly couple who graciously closed off the back of the shop so Wanda and Clint could have their coffees in peace without being hassled by fans.

"Ok so it's a bit of a long story." Wanda started. Clint leaned back in his seat and took a sip of his coffee. "About a year ago Pietro started playing Destiny-"

"Pietro's involved? Oh this should be good." Clint interrupted her.

"-and I wanted to know more about it. I went to Tony as you know, who helped me and taught me everything about it. We have become somewhat close and Bucky noticed. For the past few months the four of us have been playing together and we have all become friends, well except for Pietro but that's not the point. What I'm about to tell you is extremely important and if you tell anyone I will hang you upside down and skin you like a pig." Wanda threatened.

"Ok I promise I won't tell anyone." Clint said raising his hands as if to surrender.

"Bucky... wants to propose to Tony and he's asked me to help." Wanda blurted out.

Clint leaned into the table to get closer to Wanda. "Bucky. Wants to marry Tony?" Wanda nodded. "Well I'll be damned. Why has he asked you? No offence but I thought he would you know ask Steve?" Clint questioned.

"He wants it to be Destiny related and that's why he asked me." Wanda briefly explained. "However, I've got nothing."

Clint pulled out his phone and started tapping away at the screen. "Huh, considering how smart you and Bucky are I'm genuinely surprised that you both didn't notice this." He said as he passed her his phone. On the screen was a picture of the Tower from Destiny. Wanda was confused.

"Why are you showing me this?" Wanda asked.

"Look closely." Clint sighed shaking his head. Wanda concentrated on the picture but found nothing.

"Clint... I don't see anything." She said as she handed his phone back to him.

"Look at the railings. Do they not look familiar?" Clint questioned. "What about the floor layout? Does none of that ring a bell?"

"Wait... that looks like the roof of the tower... Clint you're a genius!" Wanda practically squealed. "Come on we need to find a florist!" Wanda said as she ran off. Clint shook his head smiling. He paid the owners and left them a very generous tip before running after her.

    ****

It was nine in the evening and Wanda and Clint were busy laying out sheets of fabric that they had glued thousands of rose petals onto the previous night. "I really hope it will look good when we're finished." Wanda said as she fanned her face. They've been transforming the roof of the roof of the Tower for the past hour and a half whilst Bucky and Tony had gone out for their anniversary. They had put rose petals and red fairy lights on large strips of fabric so they lit up in the dark and laid them out on the floor. They had placed Destiny Tower banners on the air conditioners to cover them up and put flower pots filled with roses along the pathway that they had created.

"I think it's going to be amazing." Clint reassured her as he put down the last row of roses. "I mean the flowers alone look like Valentines Tower so I think you've nailed it." The pair looked around at their work and felt a massive amount of pride. "Ready to light it up?" Clint asked.

"Mhmm." Wanda hummed biting her nails in anticipation and nervousness. Clint walked over to the switch and flicked the lights on and roof lit up with transforming the once plain Avengers Tower into a romantic Destiny Tower. "It's perfect."

   ****

"Wait one more thing doll." Bucky said breaking away from the kiss.

"Seriously? I was just getting into it!" Tony complained as he slumped against the side of the elevator.

"Well number one, we are still in the elevator which everyone uses and I don't think we'd want to blind poor Clint again, number two, I have one last surprise." Bucky laughed pulling Tony out of the elevator. "Can you go to roof? I'll join you in a minute I just need to get something first."

Tony pouted. "You better not be long." He said as he walked to the stair well that led to the roof.

"I won't. Now get going." Bucky rushed Tony up the stairs.

"Ok! Ok!" Tony laughed as he dragged himself up the stairs. He made his way onto the roof and was stunned by what he found. He walked around the roof taking in ever tiny detail from the lights in the flowers to the tiny cut out Ghosts hanging from tiny wires. He followed the path and saw pictures of him and Bucky tucked in the flowers. He picked up a picture of him and Bucky taken not long after they got together. He stared at the image and tears slowly filled his eyes. They had been through so much since the picture was taken and somehow they were still together. He held the picture in his hand as he walked to railings when the door opened and out stepped Bucky.

"Soooo.... do you like it?" Bucky asked Tony as he slowly made his way to him.

"Do I like it? This is incredible! You turned my- our tower into THE Tower it beautiful!" Tony said as he gestured at his surroundings. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck. "Thank you." Tony leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Bucky's lips.

"I'm glad you like it. But that's not the only thing I wanted to show you." Bucky took a deep breath in before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small red velvet box. "For the past two years I've been the happiest man alive and I know we've had some problems but we got through it and I have just one simple thing to ask." Bucky went down on one knee. "Tony Edward Stark, will you marry me?"

"You... you want to marry me?" Tony asked in complete shock.

"Yes and call me a traditionalist but I asked Pepper and Rhodey for permission first." Bucky smiled at Tony. "So what do you think?"

Tony laughed. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Tony said pulling Bucky up from the floor and pulling him into a kiss. Bucky slipped the silver ring with a red star engraved in it on to Tony's ring finger. The pair looked down at their entwined hands. "Am I telling Steve or you?" Tony asked.

"I'll tell the punk you can tell Wanda. She helped. Like a lot." Bucky said.

"Do you think they can wait till the morning?" Tony asked smirking.

Bucky picked Tony up in one move placing his legs on either side of him. "Maybe they can wait until Monday instead."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had so many problems uploading this but hey it's finally here! 
> 
> This was originally planned to be uploaded tomorrow but the Destiny 2 Hype got the better of me.


End file.
